Elena (Mortal Kombat)
"The Osh-Tekk fool may be not a good emperor...but you are not a good empress as well Mileena. But I will prove you, who is...the denizens of outworld and your former servants will bow to me, Elena...the new empress of Outworld!" Elena is a fictional fan character in the Mortal Kombat series, who made her first fictional appearance in Mortal Kombat X through the fictional Story Pack DLC, which includes 6 Extra Story chapters and 6 characters, two of which were Akira and Elena. She is known as the former Oracle of the Elder Gods and the ursuper of Kotal Kahn, being the empress of outworld for two years before being dethroned by Kotal Kahn. Appearance Elena is a beautiful woman from outworld, has blonde hair, tied in a ponytail in her primary outfit, and as the empress of outworld, she wears a royal outfit. It consists of them a semi-transparent cloth over a black and golden trimmed bra like top. The cloth looks similar to a toga and is attached to her right shoulder by a flower like button, where also a long cloth hangs down. She wears black pants with golde motivs on them, which appear to be the symbol of outworld during Elena's rule, and wears a ribbon tie like golden loincloth at her back, and wears a black horned crown, which has two golden stripes. She wears a semi-transparent black detached sleeve on her left arm, with golden ties and a golden bracelet on her right wrist. She wears long black and golden boots, and a snake like black choker. In her alternate costume, Elena wears her hair open and instead of the crown, wears a black bandana. She wears a golden halter bikini top which is knottet at the front and black pants with golden birds on them and a golden belt. She wears black and golden sandals as well as black and golden trimmed detached, flowing sleeves, and a black choker with a golden jewel. Biography Mortal Kombat X: ''"The Sorceress known as Elena is a mysterious woman only seen in Outworld, although no one knows where she originated from, but it is suggested she was once the oracle of the elder gods. Mastering sorcery so well that it even rivals that of Quan Chi and Shinnok, Elena has more plans than just being a humble servant."'' Storyline Elena appears in the very beginning of the expanded story, where she is seen in the kuatan jungle using a spell. She is seen using it very long until a skeletal hand bursts from the ground, implying that she revives someone. As Elena grins, the camera faints and shows Kung Lao's chapter, and how he manages to become human again. Afterwards, Elena manages to fully revive Mileena. Introducing herself, Elena claims that Kotal Kahn is not a good emperor, and only Shao Kahn's heir is the true empress: Mileena. Revealing herself, Tanya appears from the shadows and explains that while she was captured and imprisoned, and Rain was executed, Elena freed Tanya to help her find the hidden spells in the Edenian Part of Outworld, to revive Mileena. Saying she loved how Mileena ruled with pure brute, she said once Mileena is empress again, she would be her closest advisor along Tanya, who was satisfied with Edenia's state. Mileena however, stated that the fight is lost, and they should have let her stay deceased. Saying that they will be more strategic step, they will not fail, Elena showed her a vision in her soul sphere,where Mileena was seen slaying Kotal Kahn and becoming the empress once again. After Mileena saw this, she vowed to become empress again, leaving Elena and Tanya smile at each other. They are later seen in the Netherrealm, where they free D'Vorah. While Mileena states that she was the first who joined Kotal, Elena talked to her. It is unknown what Elena said to her, but it was enough to make D'Vorah bow to Mileena. Later on, they are seen in Z'unkarah with their fellow companions who want to help Mileena, including Ermac, who still feigned allegiance to Kotal Kahn, as well as Kano, Reptile and Tremor. The netherrealm forces also joined them, along the tarkatans. With Erron Black, Ferra/Torr and Kotal's guards as only enforcers, they were no match against Mileena and her allies. As Mileena was about to finish Kotal Kahn however, Elena revealed her true intentions and blew Mileena away with an explosion errupting from her soul sphere. Mileena asked her what she was doing, and revealed why everyone was pledging allegiance to Mileena: she told everyone of her true plan, to overthrown both Mileena and Kotal Kahn. Telling them that Kotal Kahn's rule became weak, she managed to get them all as allies. Imprisoning both Mileena and Kotal Kahn, and those who still were on Kotal's side, Elena appeard later at the court, and revealed herself as new empress of outworld. More to be added... = Category:Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Mortal Kombat Fan Character Category:Human Category:Female